otome_games_is_tough_for_mobsfandomcom-20200213-history
MobuSeka Light Novel
Warning! Articles in this wiki are likely to contain SPOILERS from the series! Read at your own risk! The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mobs (乙女ゲー世界はモブに厳しい世界です Otome gē Sekai wa Mobu ni Kibishī Sekaidesu) Light Novel was originally from web novel and later adapted to light novel series started on May 30, 2018, written by Yomu Mishima and illustrated by Monda. Originally published as a web novel, the series has since been published by Information will be added soon later. Site: https://gcnovels.jp/mobuseka/Site: http://micromagazine.net/novel/10183/Site: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3872398Site: https://www.facebook.com/MondaMKII/ Volume List :See also: Web Novel :See also: Manga Vol.1-01.jpg|Volume 1|link=Light Novel Volume 1 Vol.2-01.jpg|Volume 2|link=Light Novel Volume 2 Vol.3-01.jpg|Volume 3|link=Light Novel Volume 3 Vol.4-01.jpg|Volume 4|link=Light Novel Volume 4 Vol.5-01.jpg|Volume 5|link=Light Novel Volume 5 Differences between Light Novel to Web Novel Volume 1 # Leon is shown very modest and angry with his childhood in WN but from the perspective of the LN, he is very intrigued by his status as a young Baron child. # Leon meets a young noble named Ellia the heroine in the third installment of the Otome Game (who will appear in Volume 7 of WN as part of Hokuma Family) in WN but in LN, she never appears. It is never implied why the author removed the content and revised it. # The Prince and the love targets fought him with their might but in LN, they are being played and mocked in the public by Leon. # Nicks is engaged to a member of a Roseblade Household but never mentioned and stated the first name of the woman until her name was revealed in spin-off story in LN. # Leon used English and Japanese in the WN but he used Japanese in LN to settle with Luxon. Volume 2 #Leon and Olivia have been together lately but interrupt by Angie however, in LN, both the girls often mingle with the protagonist together. #Marie is very aggressive to get rid Leon but in LN, she is calculating her movements because of the hard time to take care of the Prince's Entourage. #Marie has already collected the parts of the Saint's equipment before the dungeon quest. In LN, she only collected it in Epilogue. #Leon and Marie have never spoken with each other and Marie befriends with Carla before Leon got his charm. #Deirdre has never appeared in the WN. Only a few words related to her are only stated in the chapters. She never befriends nor encounter by Leon. Volume 3 # The story continues with Leon, Marie, and the Prince entourage, but there's no direct appearance of Deirdre. # The Principality attacks the capital on the day of Leon's failed execution. However, in the late chapters of the LN, it changes to the Principality to attack the capital at the time before the sun rises. # On the day both Marie and Leon discovers their true relationship, only a few sentences are not part of the latest canon part of the story such as her ability to cook and her sisterly respect with love towards to her brother. Volume 4 # Only Deidre has never appeared in the WN and replaced by a certain girl with a drill hair become the representative to talk with Leon. It is never mentioned why she is very seductive towards him but it mentions she's a senior on the Academy. # Louise Sara Rault is officially added to the canon series of LN. Her character changed the villainess who is not very important person in the WN. # Serge Sara Rault is mentioned but officially appeared in the latter part of the Epilogue of WN. His appearance is described with a strong physique, black long-haired and handsome face. He has a strong two Lost item that he is currently using for his voyage while destroying a lot of Old Human facilities and Artificial Intelligence - that he doesn't like much from the second game - that is far more powerful than Leon. In LN, he has mentioned a troublemaker by Loiuse and has a strong grasp to become an Adventurer. # Serge is mentioned in the Epilogue chapter that he wants to reach the level of Demon Lord Rank so he can be proved to his beloved sister (showing an incest desire) that he is more capable than her previous brother. And, he mentions that he wants to change to the world: making his sister become his bride and create his own faction opposite to Leon's desire of living a normal life using the Adventurer career. # In WN, the Einhorn-second class ship has been developed and named as Licorne Class (リコルヌ). It has a powerful defense mechanism under the pretext and technology of the Alzer Commonwealth. It is far more updated and upgrade to the maximum potential for the possible battle between the six nobles and Leon, just in case. Not other than the real reason, it is for the replacement of the Einhorn old class because of the damages taken from the war from Faiviel Household. # Livia and Angie have officially visited the Alzer Commonwealth as official envoy and Inspectors in WN. But in LN, they appear in the latter part of the first chapter of the next Volume. Only their aim is to check and punish Leon for alleged cheating behind their back. Volume 5 # Four chapters of the WN has officially added in the LN instead to be disclosed at the previous volume. # The Licorne has been designed based on the blueprint of Clare in the LN. # Cordelia Fou Easton , a new character, is introduced in the canon LN and becomes the exclusive maid of Leon as the volunteered inspector to monitor the young man. # The appearance of Serge in WN is a little bit different from the LN where he meets Leila and asks her for a date. In contrast, he is shown with his airship as he approached the harbor of their household to meet up with his family, exclusively in WN. # The epilogue of LN, Leon is caught (not)cheating with Noelle by his two fiances, Angie and Olivia, his maid, Yumeria, and the exclusive servant from Angie's household whilst, the WN has only shown three people, with the exemption of Cordelia Fou Easton. References Category:Light Novel Category:Novel Category:Media